


Celestial Bodies

by Smol_Fatale



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Porn, Character Study, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Fatale/pseuds/Smol_Fatale
Summary: "The sun is always yearned for, even on rainy days. But the moon? Well, it’s just that. Nothing more than a fleeting question.There is significantly less of a need for the moon. Its pale light is all it could offer. No warmth, no protection."Sanji knows that he is not the sun everyone makes him out to be but does Zoro know?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Celestial Bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burnthoneymint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/gifts).



> This was a prompt for Burnthoneymint's Sanji Fest on [Tumblr](https://burnthoneymint.tumblr.com/).  
> It was “I don’t think I’ll ever stop wanting to learn things about you.” I hope you enjoy my dear!
> 
> Also many thanks to [ J_EnotsoLovely](/users/J_EnotsoLovely/) for being my beta and the greatest person in the world! Ilysm! Thanks again, love!

When viewing just the surface, Sanji can understand why people would label him as the sun and Zoro as the moon.

He has bright blond hair, an amiable personality, and provides nourishment as his main job in life.

In turn, Zoro seems to be the opposite. Hair color aside, the swordsman is aloof, always speaking in short sentences or noncommittal grunts. Whereas Sanji’s profession aims to bring people together, Zoro’s is largely an isolated one, requiring not much more than a single person. 

Despite these surface value observations, Sanji would argue that he is, in fact, the moon while Zoro is the sun. 

Zoro draws people in but not the way one expects. 

Luffy, for example, attracts others to him through his innate warmth. His smile alone can convince even _strangers_ to lay down their lives for him. 

But Zoro rarely smiles. 

Or rather, his smiles are nothing short of intimidating. Glancing at them gives those who see it, a glimpse of the danger simmering just below the surface. It’s just as when looking directly at the sun, for even a second, leaves one temporarily blinded and vulnerable. 

Zoro is incredibly dangerous. He’s made of tightly packed muscles that can kill a man with a flick of the wrist and honestly, the man should be revered as a Sun God, the most powerful of all. It is such danger that pulls one in because no matter how deadly he can be, his power is transformed into that of _protection._ This protection lends itself to nurturing and care, not something you expect from a brute with algae for brains but when push comes to shove, he would give his life for those he cares about.

Sanji, despite his kindness and relative likability, shouldn’t be revered at all. He is no god, no minor deity, not even a nymph. Sanji is a shadow, ever-present, but lurking in the background completely unnoticed. Yes, Sanji is a constant but at the end of the day, he’s nothing more than a cook. He is nothing remarkable unless you count his checkered past that keeps him up at all hours of the night staring at the endless sky. His past is like the dark side of the moon, never to be seen. Indeed, he only causes trouble for those who take a chance on caring about him. Just like the visible face of the moon, he is a leech, poorly reflecting the brilliant light of the sun. He knows he can never stand as Zoro’s equal. Not truly.

The sun is always yearned for, even on rainy days. But the moon? Well, it’s just that. Nothing more than a fleeting question. Throughout time people worshiped the sun and personified the moon but there’s no question on which is more important. 

Knock the moon out of the sky and the tides may not rise and fall as they normally would. A change in the environment, yes, but nothing too extreme. Knock the sun out of the center of the galaxy and everything is destined to die in a matter of days. Have we learned all there is to know about the moon? Probably not, but we know enough that we expanded our research to other planets in the galaxy. However, there’s still so much to learn about the sun. It is quite literally one of the deadliest entities in our world but it still draws us in like moths to a flame.

How people interact with the sun is always amusing. They plead for its dial to be turned down on a beach in the summer while asking for it to be turned up in a cabin during winter. There is a push and pull similar to the moon and tides but it’s purely a cosmic one. The need for the sun is simultaneously too much and not enough. There is significantly less of a need for the moon. Its pale light is all it could offer. No warmth, no protection. A ghostly companion unfortunately tied to the earth but in no way a contributor to its survival. Even the stars are more important than the moon because at least they provide guidance. The sun has absolutely no need for the moon. That is why Zoro’s declaration knocks him out of orbit.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop wanting to learn things about you.” 

_Why?_ The sun is by far the most important entity in the galaxy. Why would the literal sun turn its attention to the insignificant moon? In the span of a day, the two never meet, taking the reigns of day and night without even so much as passing by each other. So why would Zoro want to learn more? What did he know already?

Shocked, Sanji dropped the plate he was cleaning back into the sink and turned to face the green-haired menace. Head resting in one hand, Zoro casually sips from a bottle of sake, completely unaware of the turmoil he’s causing in Sanji.

“Why? What do you know?” Voice wavering slightly, Sanji walked next to Zoro, desperately trying to understand the man.

“I know that your hands are your most precious treasure.” Zoro takes both hands into his own and kisses them lightly, before pulling Sanji into his lap.

“You shine bright like the sun and care for everyone.” It’s followed by another kiss to Sanji’s neck and all the blond wants the man to do is stop.

Because how could he be so blind? _Zoro_ was the sun, the most brilliant man Sanji has ever met. He was deadly, but oh so warm. Indeed, warmth was pooling in Sanji’s core at the man’s heated touches. Sanji wanted to give in but he also wanted the man to know how wrong he was. 

All at once, Zoro stopped, noticing something brewing within the chef. With one hand, he guided Sanji’s face to look back at him. Once he saw those brilliant blue eyes, everything clicked. 

“I don’t care if you’re the moon.”

Zoro whispered in his ear and Sanji shuddered. He hated how well the man understood him, even after two years of separation. 

“I don’t care if you have a dark side, a painful past, I want to know it all.” Sanji gasped as the grip on his hips got impossibly tighter. 

“Do you know how dark my life would be without you?” Sanji turned around to properly look at the man and he was beautiful. Illuminated by the moonlight, his sharp features softened somewhat. The scars on both his eye and chest drew him in, the light providing a clear path to both. Sanji lightly kissed Zoro’s left eye while his fingers trailed the length of his chest scar, remembering the fateful day they met. Sanji pulled back and looked into Zoro’s right eye. The steel grey cut through Sanji’s entire being and the pain felt incredible. It was enough for Sanji to let go of the last of his inhibitions. He was soon kissing the other.

It was heated, but what would you expect from the sun’s literal incarnation? It was also desperate, something entirely expected from the leech that was the moon. Two entities that reigned separate spheres fought for dominance over the entire sky. 

Shirts flew off during the fight and ultimately Zoro won, but then, why wouldn’t he? He picked the lithe man up and laid him on the table. “I’m lost without you,” Zoro declared simply, softly, before attacking one of his nipples. 

Sanji was gone. _How could Zoro say such a thing with a straight face?_ The proud man who never admits to being lost stated that he needed Sanji. His light, his guidance, his love. Sanji let out a choked cry that landed somewhere between a moan and sob. Zoro had decided to swallow him whole without any warning. Preoccupied with his thoughts he failed to notice Zoro undressing him even further. Hands riddled with callouses stroked his inner thighs, fingers nimble from wielding such dangerous weapons day in and out. Sanji slowly came undone in Zoro’s hot, wet mouth. His muddled thoughts _−_ flailing about in pleasure _−_ somehow still managed to argue that _he_ was the one lost without Zoro. Indeed, he wouldn’t even be a part of this crew if it wasn’t for Zoro’s fight with Mihawk. But that line of reasoning was abruptly cut off, prohibited from being explored any further as Zoro’s sinful moans vibrated across his dick forcing explicit, embarrassing sounds out of his mouth as well. 

When he felt himself getting close, he tugged on soft green hair. His dick slid out of Zoro’s mouth with an obscene pop. The look of betrayal he received would have been comical, had the chef not felt his face heat up at the idea that entered his mind.

“I want to ride you,” he whispered, looking away. Sanji didn’t understand why he was shy after being blown, yet there he was blushing like a virgin. Zoro licked his lips and gave him a manic grin. He stripped completely, clothes falling to the ground in a useless puddle, before stalking off to find lube _−_ or a decent replacement. 

Sanji was left to admire the swordsman's back. There was muscle packed on top of muscles, and he definitely appreciated how the monster of a man worked out every day. Zoro turned to face Sanji and the blond’s eyes roamed at a languid pace, thoroughly enticed by the other’s impossibly pert chest and sinfully sculpted v-line. 

Zoro sat on the floor, wasting no time before he pulled blond into his lap. Knowing how needy the chef would be, Zoro gave a playful slap to Sanji’s right cheek, before mercilessly starting with two fingers. Coated in olive oil, he pushed slowly, knuckle after knuckle until they were fully inserted. After a beat, he started scissoring, stretching and exploring his tight heat. Sanji bucked at the sensation and Zoro kept stroking the spongy mass until his cries filled the room. Needy, oh so _needy_ for Zoro’s cock, Sanji pressed on Zoro’s chest till he was laying flat on the ground. His fingers slipped out of his ass and onto his thighs. Sanji took the vial of oil and coated Zoro’s cock before lining it up with his hole. As slowly as he could, Sanji sat on Zoro’s cock never once breaking eye contact. Once he was fully seated, they both let out a strangled groan. 

Sanji sat for a second, feeling full and incredibly stretched by Zoro’s cock. Zoro wasn’t the longest he had, but he definitely had the thickest cock Sanji ever felt. Sanji began moving and Zoro saw stars. He loved watching his blond fuck himself with his cock. Sanji’s hands explored the dips and crevices of Zoro’s abs and the man was in heaven. Having Sanji’s hands on him was the best feeling in the world, not to mention the most incredible honor that could be bestowed onto him. Greatest swordsman be damned, Sanji was touching him with his most precious treasure. In turn, Zoro roamed over Sanji’s ass and legs feeling the powerful muscles packed deceitfully under soft, smooth skin. 

It never failed to surprise Sanji how the sun readily relinquished power to the moon. Zoro was a sweaty mess under him, biting his lip but failing to hold back any moans. Sanji was in awe of the man. He then fell forward, pressing his face into Zoro’s chest to suck one of his nipples. The breathy, high pitch moan was music to his ears. He began moving back, only for Zoro to pull him down into a kiss. It was rough, with a hint of the gentle love that lay hidden in Zoro’s core. 

From the way he was trembling, Zoro knew Sanji was close so he took the liberty of flipping positions. With Sanji now on his back, Zoro thrusted wildly. Combined with Zoro’s hand on his cock, Sanji came in seconds. The grip around Zoro’s back was unbearably tight as sharp nails laid claim to Sanji’s possession. Hot white ropes of semen covered Sanji’s abdomen as well as Zoro’s hand. The sight of Sanji completely undone did Zoro in. He raised the hand to Sanji’s mouth and watched as the blond licked him clean. The sensation combined with Sanji’s tight heat was enough to make Zoro lose all control. He thrusted thrice before burying himself fully into Sanji. The grip on his hips was damn near malicious, hard enough to leave bruises, and Sanji pulled Zoro into a kiss as he rode out the last of his orgasm. 

After a while, Zoro collapsed on top of Sanji, and in his post-coital high, the blond didn’t mind the obscene weight on top of him though he did prefer a cigarette at that moment. Zoro tugged on blond strands causing Sanji to peer down at the green-haired man. 

“You know I love you right? You can’t have the sun without the moon.” The man looked directly into his eyes, making sure Sanji understood _exactly_ what he was saying. 

Turning away, tears started leaking from the chef’s eyes. Zoro held Sanji’s face with both hands and turned it back towards him, gently wiping away the tears. They both knew that the blond was stubborn and though he understood Zoro’s words, he didn’t quite believe them. Zoro knew that and promised to repeat them until they rang true. With that, they met each other in a kiss, far sweeter than the ones they shared previously. This kiss held promises of an eternal relationship like that of the sun and moon. Sanji didn’t quite believe that the moon held the same importance as the sun but he learned from the events of the night that he couldn’t live without Zoro. 

In fact, he learned that the moon was needed just as much as the sun which made Sanji feel impossible warm as he held the man who seared himself into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally started listening to [Rock The Boat by Aaliyah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ks2P86cxaPU) which you should all do cuz it's an amazing song!
> 
> As you saw, Sanji didn't say "I love you" back. This is because he's still coming to terms with his relationship with Zoro. It's not that he doesn't love him, he just needs to organize his feelings. 
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be 2k+ words of porn yet here we are! Also, I know that the moon is extremely important to life and Earth itself but this is just a fic so science doesn't matter as much!
> 
> Thanks for reading and forgive any mistakes! Comments and Kudos are very appreciated as well!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://smol-fatale.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smol_fatale)!


End file.
